


Please... Get it Out.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Major Character Injury, Permanent Major Character Death, Sad Ending, Saying good-bye, Whumptober 2020, get it out, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: This wasn't how they'd thought this would go, not the job, not having to say goodbye. But Andy had refused to stay out of missions. She's spend her life saving people, helping people, she wasn't going to stop now.(I'm so sorry)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Everyone Else, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Please... Get it Out.

**Author's Note:**

> No. 6: Please... “Get it out” / No more / “Stop, please”

“Get it out!”

The shard of glass had sunk deep into her side and it hurt, she wanted it out, now! Joe and Nicky exchanged glances for a moment and something in that pause gave her pause.

“If we pull it out now, you will die.” Nicky said softly, watching her pale eyes with his own. “We should wait.”

Wait for what? She wanted to ask, but then she remembered. Quỳnh and Nile were out there somewhere, probably working hard to get to them, to her. She nodded. They'd wait... as long as they could.

Nicky and Joe sat carefully on either side of her in the wreckage of the warehouse. They'd both recovered from the different injuries they'd sustained in the explosion, in trying to keep Andy safe. They carefully shifted so they could rest their heads against hers.

This wasn't how they'd thought this would go, not the job, not having to say goodbye. But Andy had refused to stay out of missions. She's spend her life saving people, helping people, she wasn't going to stop now.

“Hurts.” She commented, everything seemed to hurt more now. Logically she knew it didn't, not really. 

“If I had anything for it I'd give it you boss... not that you'd take it.” Nicky replied, turning his head to kiss her temple, “Even though you should.”

“They dull my senses.”

“Maybe right now things being dull wouldn't be so bad.” Joe supplied, sighing softly; they'd been down there a while, they were running out of time.

Quỳnh and Nile arrived a few moments later, both looking at Andy, the glass still in her side, and quickly moved to take a hand each. The three of them had somehow settled into something in the last few years and it was beautiful to see.

“We should call Booker.” Everyone looked at Quỳnh, surprised she was the one who brought the idea up. “What? He helped me find you all again, he respected that he needed to stay way. He should get to say good bye.”

Andy sighed, “We said our good-byes on the beach.”

“Andromache.” Quỳnh chastised, “don't give me that.”

“Fine, call him.” Her eyes closed and Nile pulled her phone out, they all had his number for when the time came but she had the least baggage with the Frenchman.

“Nile? No.” His voice was thick, “Is she...”

“No...” 

“Not yet you mean.”

“She wants to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

Nile passed the phone to Andy, she stays close but all of them do their best to not listen to Andy's conversation, this should be private. Eventually though the words they all knew were coming get said.

“Come home Book, they're going to need you.” They all exchange glances, knowing it's true but more than that, he'll need them. “Bye Book.”

Andy hangs up the phone, passes it back to Nile, “I'll call him later, have him come to Copley's. It'll be easier, we all know where it is.”

Andy nods, smiling, “Thank you.”

They each take a moment with Andy, Joe and Nicky stand up wrapped around each other as Quỳnh and Nile each press close to Andy, each with a hand on the shard. They speak softly, all three in tears. Andy gasps as Quỳnh and Nile pull the glass free and in less time than they'd all thought it would take it's over. Nile and Quỳnh sob, holding her close as Joe and Nicky hold each other. After a few moments Joe manages to call Copley, he gets them out, gets the arrangement handled.

Booker comes home but it's for the wrong reason, they all think it, they all know it, but in the end it was what Andy wanted and Andy always got what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciate


End file.
